


Meet the Kirks

by CrimsonRobin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Multi, post-into darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRobin/pseuds/CrimsonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot on how the Kirk kids introduced there potential bondmates to their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Kirks

**Author's Note:**

> This is around the year 2283, but the story is set in different ages according to the children when they meet their partners. 
> 
> Jim is around 47 years old.
> 
> Spock is around 50 years old.
> 
> T'Remerale (Eldest Daughter, T'Rem) Is around 24 years old (Serves on the U.S.S. _Cassandra_ )
> 
> Serrantivlen (Eldest Son, Serran) Is around 21 years old (Is still in Starfleet academy)
> 
> George (Youngest Son, Triplet 1) Is 15 years old (In high school)
> 
> T'Androma (Youngest Daughter 'Amanda', Triplet 2) Is 15 years old (In high school)
> 
> Tiberius (Youngest Son, Triplet 3) Is 15 years old (in high school)
> 
> This is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Now, Spock and Jim where not picky, they where fairly flexible with who and who not their children hung out with, or dated.  
T'Rem, there first daughter, never _really_ liked to date, she wasn't even social in the matter, she was too much like Spock.  
So when the day came when she brought in this pretty little Vulcan, hair covering half her face and with these pretty silver eyes, Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim just smiled.

"Who you got there honey?" Jim asked as he placed his hat down on the counter as Pike jumped around parking mad and wagging his tail and jumping on T'Rem in greeting

The Vulcan girl and Spock raised one eyebrow at each other as they cheeked each other out.

"Sa-mekh" she responded "This is a friend from Starfleet, her name is T'Mir" at that Spock raised an eyebrow and gave her the ta'al salute, T'Mir mimicked the motion as she laid eyes back on T'Rem and the giant dog.  
She raised an eyebrow, she believes that, that dog was called a 'Great Dane', great _indeed_

"It's so nice to meet you T'Mir" Jim smiled as he saluted her "I'm Jim, and this guy" he grinned and pointed behind him "is Spock"  
"Its a pleasure T'Mir" Spock said as he eyed her curiously.

"The honor is mine, Captain Kirk, commander Spock" she spoke.

"Please Honey, its Jim" Jim smiled as he headed to the kitchen "So...are you a friend of T'Rem or...-"

"Ashaya please" Spock tilted his head "She is merely 19" Spock said as he turned to her daughter

"Yes, i would not dare lay a hand on your daughter sirs"

"Jim" he called out as he grinned "and come on Spock, you cant protect her forever, she _will_ bond"

"On the contrary-"

"Ko-mekh, please!" she shrieked a bit, which caused both Spock and T'Mir to raise there eyebrows in surprised and caused Jim to laugh out loud.

"Come T'Mir" she said quietly as she smiled slightly "i will show you around the house, come on Pike" she petted the Great Dane as it barked loudly as he followed the two girls.

"You are such a over-protected mother Spock" Jim said sweetly as he gave Spock a chaste kiss and he walked to sit on the sofa and work on his PADD

"I am not, i am looking out for my daughter" he said as he followed suet and sat down with Jim.

"I cannot wait to see what happens when she brings over a boy" he smiled looking at his PADD as he cuddled with Spock

"There are many uses for the Vulcan nerve pinch"

"Spock!" Jim yelled out as he kissed him again and smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that T'Rem started to bring over more Vulcans over, one, who was a hybrid of a betazoid named T'Sar and another who was indeed a _male_ Vulcan, and Spock just interrogated the poor Vulcan threw out the whole day, until he mentioned that he had a _boy_ friend.  
He was also T'Mir's twin brother, his name was Val'Tik.

After that T'Rem started to bring over her Vulcan friends more and more, until one day, she brought over Natalie.

"Natalie? sweetheart is that you? oh my how much you have grown!" Jim smiled as he hugged the human as she smiled

"Its nice too see you uncle Jim and Spock" She beamed 

"And you Natalie" Spock spoke

"Well me and Natalie got to go-uh- Study. Bye" T'Rem said.

"Yeah, Study" Serran scoffed as he went off a different direction

Of course Jim and Spock wouldn't have paid notice to another friend over, until T'Rem grabbed her _hand_

Huh, suspicion level risen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T'Rem moaned as Natalie licked her stomach and continued traveling down, T'Rem gasped as Natalie played with her sensitive breast threw the fabric of the bra.  
It was uncomfortable of course, but she'll live, it was also to damn HOT in her room, but not even the _apocalypse_ was going to stop her lover.

"Natalie" she strangled out as she played with her body, she was a very submissive Vulcan, and she _loved_ it.

"Yes, Angel?" she replied with a smirk as she grabbed her hand and started to lick it and run her tongue around her fingers, she earned a shiver from her partner and she grinned and she straddled T'Rem.

"Red looks so good on you baby" she said as she played with the skirt of the starfleet uniform "so sexy, are you wet for me? i bet you are" she smiles "you naughty Vulcan"

T'Rem let out a string of 'yes's as she panted and ran her other hand down Natalie's body which earned a moan from her.

Then Natalie just stuck 3 of T'Rem's fingers in her mouth which made T'Rem _scream_ in pleasure.

And that's when T'Rem heard it, the quiet 'ah-hem' and she sprung up hitting Natalie as she groaned and she looked at the door, mortified.

"So, not a boy." Jim said smirking as he had Spock blushing deep green and had Bones mortified behind him "Its so nice to see you expanding your horizons honey"

T'Rem knew she was hyperventilating, she hurried and but her red top on as Natalie looked sheepishly at her father.

"Good GOD! girl! you said you where studying!" Bones was mortified 

"Yes girls, tell me what where you studying?" Jim said "Vulcan biology?" he smirked which earned him a sharp intake of breath from both T'Rem and Spock.

Oh how he enjoyed this moments, especially seeing the reactions.

"Well...see daddy here's the thing" Natalie said as she looked at Bones "she was-uh...teaching me how the Vulcan nervous system worked" she smiled uncomfortably, she say that her father was going to pass out in any minute.

T'Rem started to run her hand threw her hair as she gaped trying to calculate her error.

"What the hell did i tell you about Vulcans! they don't do casual sex! good dammit Natalie! im going to get a restraining order" He ran his hand threw his hair and he saw some of it fall off "You see! god damn Jim causes me to have grey hair! and you cause it to fall off!" he was rampaging on.

"I assure you doctor, we will not put a restraining order." Spock spoke as he analyzed the whole scene in his head, which caused great amusement for Jim.

"I wasn't talking about you!" he swore "i was talking about Sarek" he groaned, this wasn't the _first_ time Natalie did this type of stunt.

The made Jim burst into laughter and made Spock raise his eyebrows.

Natalie smiled, well, jigs up, so she ran two fingers down T'Rem's and smiled apologetically at her 

T'Rem looked at her and pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

"So, girls?" Jim smiled sweetly 

T'Rem waited for his response 

"Well, Bones i guess that makes us in-laws" he grinned and put an arm around him 

"Like we weren't before" he grumbled as he muttered some more stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When it came to their second child, Serran, he dated a lot, apparently he was very appealing to the crowd.  
Having Vulcan traits and fair blond hair like his father, he was a catch, for both teams.

"So baby brother" T'Rem said as she approached his group, the other boys flinched seeing her approach, she was well known in the school "Any cute boys you have an eye on?" she smiled as her bondmate, Natalie stud by her side with the 3 other Vulcans

Serran blushed and shook his head.

"No sis, not rea-" he was cut short an older student, older _Vulcan_ passed by them, he rich milk chocolate skin and cute glasses on, he had messy side bangs and a side pony-tail and what _really_ surprised T'Rem was, he had snow white _hair_

"Wow, sexy brother" she spoke and her group stopped and turned to stare at the other Vulcan

Serran blushed even more as he hitched his breath "stop looking at him..." 

The Vulcan boy with the white hair noticed he was being stared at and he raised an eyebrow at there direction 

T'Rem waved at him smirking and T'Sar, literally felt Serran blow a fuse.

"Honey, you look a little pale" T'Sar spoke and thats when Daisuke had to catch Serran before collapsing because the white haird Vulcan was coming _right this way_ T'Rem smirked and straighten herself to start analyzing him, both T'Mir and Stal'Vik rose an eyebrow at the approaching Vulcan.

"Hey man its okay" Daisuke grinned as him and T'Sar tried to calm him.

The white haired Vulcan rose and eyebrow at T'Rem looking at her

"Lieutenant" he spoke as he rose his hand signaling the ta'al 

The other Vulcans in the group mimicked except for Serran who was currently trying to make himself small.

"Right" she smiled slightly "What is your name cadet?"

"My name is Surrok, son of Sutarr" he spoke 

"Right, Surrok, are you bonded?" she asked

He raised his eyebrow higher as T'Mir and Stal'Vik did so as well looking at her "No"

"Good, are you free for the Christmas ball?" 

He replied with another 'yes'

"Great, see my brother, over here, Serran, he doesn't have a date, so i was wondering, Surrok" she paused "will you take him?"

Surrok's face soften and he tilted his head to Serran's direction, Serran blushed deeply and looked at him.

"you-" he stuttered and he breathed, telling his body to calm down, but before he could answer, Surrok spoke again.

"It will be my honor Serran" and he turned and walked away back to class

T'Rem smiled in triumph and Serran's face lightened 

"Anything for you baby brother" she kissed his forehead "i'll see you later"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ball was nice, Starfleet went above and beyond on the decorations.

Serran stood in his more, modern version of Vulcan robes, his robes where white decorated with red and gold stitches and signals.  
Serran watches as Surrok came in with his moderated version of the Vulcan robes, but instead his was black, and it was decorated in gold and blue.

"I am sorry, my sister is quite...like humans say 'pushy'" Serran really tried hard to talk to him, but Surrok was a _full_ Vulcan, this was probably illogical for him.

"Not at all, your sister is female, and quite strong, i see she has a human bondmate?" he asked as he looked at Serran, Vulcan sight or not, he really hoped he could not see the green blush in the dark lights 

"Yes, Natalie, she is the CMO's daughter from the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ "

"I see, and you Serran, do you have a bond mate?" Surrok was now looking at him directly at his eyes.

Thank the lord Serran was Vulcan, or he would have been squirming.

"No..." he said quietly, only he could here over the blasting music "I do not have a bondmate" 

Surrok satayed quiet and he looked in the distance as he say other starfleet cadets dance.

The lights changes into a more cool color and the song became a slow dancing song

"Serran, tor vu istaya tam-tor?" he asked and looked at Serran he blushed and nodded and they headed to the dance floor 

"Will you teach me?" Surrok spoke and Serran nodded.

Serran indicated to Surrok to place his hands on his hips, Surrok did so and Serran placed his hands around his neck, and they just swede side to side as the song played on.

"This must be very illogical to you" Serran spoke quietly as he looked down

"Not illogical, just not practiced, since the destruction, we do not have strict norms on who we can bond with" he paused "it also depends on the family you come from."

"Oh?..." Serran was hopeful now, he really hoped he could not feel it.

The announcer started talking about something about a 'mistletoe challenge' which involved a bunch of mistletoe's to hang on the roof, the lights would be turned of and you could find the person you wanted to kiss. 

The lights where cut of, of course Serran could see, thanks to his Vulcan heritage, which also meant that Surrok could see too.

Serran's eyes widen when he saw Surrok raise his two fingers up to Serran, a Vulcan kiss.

He gulped and he raised his in mimic, they slid there fingers up and down each others, Serran could feel his blush deepen as he also saw Surrok's blush.

After that Surrok leaned and kissed him in the mouth, so on top of the Vulcan kiss, he kissed him the human way, which made sparks fly around Serran's head.

Oh wait a minute, he forgot, Vulcan's where touch telepaths... 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, Sa-mekh, i would like you to meet Surrok"

Spock's eyes grew a bit as he raised an eyebrow at the other male Vulcan, he could fell Jim's amusement threw there bond as he saw the male.

"Oh, so you like guys? thats great honey, and what a nice catch" Jim grinned "I'm Jim, and this is Spock."

Spock face was blank as he stared at the boy, the boy giving him the same blank face as they had a stare down

"Huh, so Spock, does get to interrogate a boy, this will be interesting" Jim sipped his coffee

"What are your intentions with my son?" Jim spit his coffee out as he stared at Spock blunt question 

"Sa-mek!" Serran looked horrified at his father's question, and Surrok stared at him harder.

Which was clearly not making anything better.

"Long term or short term sir?" Now this caught there intentions right of the bat.

Spock raises an eyebrow at the boy and he speaks up

"I intent to marry your son."

"WHAT?!" Jim screeches and that just catches Spock off his guard.

"Really?" Serran asks as he looks at Surrok 

"But of course Ashayam."

"I need a restraining order" 

"Spock!"

"Sa-mehk!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And finally when it came to the triplets...well that was a different ball game.

The triplets where home early from high school this evening 

T'Rem and Natalie where talking to Serran and Surrok about there plans in starfleet and Spock and Jim where getting ready to go on there next mission to a new planet when they heard the door open.

"Hey kids" Jim smiles as walks to greet his children when he stops cold in his tracks, Pike not caring, he was barking mad to greet his masters.

"Ashaya, what is wro-"

The triplets had trailed in with three new visitors, the boys, trailing behind, with two girls, two female _twin_ Vulcans, with brown rich skin and dark chocolate hair, pulled nicely into a high bun, decorated with pearls and diamonds.  
Then the only female of the group, 'Amanda' her human name skipped happily pulling a young boy behind her, he had rich white skin and light green eyes, his hair was the color of fresh hay and he had freckles around his nose and cheeks.

She smiled happily at them as her two brothers and visitors entered the doorway and she stopped in her tracks to greet her parents.

"Father, dad, this is T'Lin" George spoke as he introduce the young female vulcan at his side "and this is T'Cel" Tiberius spoke as he showed the other twin.

They both smiled and raised there hand in greeting.

"Daddy, Father, and this is Roger" she smiled and the boy at her side smirked

"Absolutely not."

"No way in _hell_!"

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation*
> 
> Ashaya (Love)
> 
> Ashayam (Beloved)
> 
> Sa-mekh (Father)
> 
> Ko-mekh (mother)
> 
> tor vu istaya tam-tor? (Would you like to dance?)


End file.
